TNT Crate
The TNT Crate is an explosive crate that appears in several Crash games. As its name suggests, it is filled with TNT/dynamite. It is by far one of the most dangerous crates, even though destroying it is required to get all the crates in the level. Unlike nitro crates, there are no crates designed for detonating all the TNT crates in a level. Most methods of attacking it will make the player lose a life or Aku Aku mask. However, by jumping on it or giving it a headbutt underwater or in space, it will count down from three to one before exploding giving a chance to escape. In the Polar riding levels of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, TNT crates start the timer automatically without Crash touching them. In Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, when one is hit the driver must jump repeatedly to try and get it off their head before it explodes. If the driver succeeds, the crate goes flying behind them and explodes upon hitting the floor, damaging anyone too close. If they fail, it sends the driver crashing. Ripper Roo uses TNT normally in his boss challenge, and Komodo Joe and Nitros Oxide use TNT as if it was on their head in conjunction with nitro crates. In Crash Twinsanity, the TNT crates are used to clear paths, by exploding near Nitro Crates, and take down nearby trees. During the battle with N. Gin, the TNT crates are used to explode the crows nest, and defeat the Mini-Boss. On the following scene, Rusty Walrus is the unique enemy in the entire game that isn't vulnerable to TNT crates nor Nitro Crates, to which Rusty doesn't get defeated. In Japan, this crate has a bomb symbol instead of the "TNT". Appearances *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Crash Twinsanity *Crash of the Titans (variant) *Crash: Mind Over Mutant Other Appearances Red with bomb symbol *Japanese versions of the series Gray with red LEDs *Crash of the Titans Gray with dynamite bar icon *Crash of the Titans (GBA version only) Red with big yellow letters saying TNT and yellow LEDs *Crash: Mind Over Mutant Big TNT *Crash Bandicoot 1 (only in the Ripper Roo boss level). *Crash: Mind Over Mutant (fight with Crunch) Gallery Tnt.jpg|A TNT Crate. twinsanitytnt.png|A TNT Crate in Crash Twinsanity. TNT Crate Huge Adventure.png|Sprite of the TNT Crate in Huge Adventure. TNT_crate_from_MOM.png|A TNT crate from MOM Trivia *The big red TNTs from Mind Over Mutant countdown from proximity (even from the side) as opposed to only touching the top like in most other games. *The TNT crate was first introduced in the second level of the first Crash game. * In the prototype version of the first Crash game, the TNT doesn't have a countdown until it explodes, but it just flashes, while sounds are emitted slower then faster, similar to how the Big TNT crates explode. References Category:Items Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Hazards Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Explosive Crates Category:Special Items